


Ereri one-shots

by sarcasticcherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, Love, M/M, One Shot, Switching, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry
Summary: I will post there one shots that I wrote for one challenge where they would give plot on amino and you would have to write a short fiction on that.





	Ereri one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GIVEN A RANDOM PLOT AND I HAD TO WRITE BASED ON IT.  
> PLOT: Levi is a mafia boss on the run from the police and his group who is attempting to kill him to elect a new boss, and Eren is a painter who happens to find Levi injured on his door steps when he had been about to head out to pick up some food from the convenience store, when Levi deliriously asks him not to call for an ambulance, Eren takes him in to take care of his injuries until he heals.
> 
> The place takes in year 1985, Frankfurt.

Betrayal. That's what he remembered the best. How did he ended up in the dark street all soaked in his own blood? He couldn't tell. But hearing the police sirens roaring in the distance and a few terrified looks of teens... it made Levi ignore the enormous pain and go quickly to seek for a hideout. He can't be caught. Not now.  
heavy raindrops were falling off the gloomy sky, soaking the cracked pavement of a poor street, washing off the blood that the injured man was leaving behind. He was getting cold and exhausted, the vision turning to be blurry. The ravenette clinched his teeth and used his all strength left to get into one of the staircases and, after climbing up a few stairs up, he laid down and panted slowly, leaning on the handrails. For some moments he stayed here, thinking, that this building was abandoned – it was quiet, full of weird smell like wet dust or cockroaches, which was now mixing with blood. But, as soon as he heard a sound of the door unlocking, he looked up quickly where one of the doors were. In a second, a tall guy with an umbrella in his one hand stepped out, who moved his hand up to grab the key, which he held as a necklace. He was about to lock the doors, but his forest green eyes met with Levi's blueish ones. It was dark, so the flat owner thought that the ravenette is just a drunk guy, hiding from the rain.  
"Hey... are you okay?" the brunet asked sheepishly, taking a few steps closer to the sitting one. When he noticed the dark red liquid covering half of Levi's face, he gasped dropped the umbrella, forgetting that he wanted to go to the grocery store before it could get closed. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!''  
"No shit, Sherlock...'' Levi hissed when the other grabbed his hand by his wrist.  
"Can you stand up?'' the brunet asked, both his voice and hands shaking.  
"I think so...'' Levi slowly got back up on his feet as the guy pulled Levi's hand over his shoulder to help keeping the balance.  
"Hold on, sir, don't fall asleep. I'm going to call the ambulance.'' The taller guy exclaimed and searched for the wired phone with his eyes.  
"Don't!'' Levi grabbed the other's shirt but then his loud voice turned to whisper, his hand loosening the grip. ''Please...''  
"But why?''  
"Just please don't...''  
"Okay, but at least let me treat your wounds.'' He led the injured man to the small sofa and made him sit down. Levi didn't argue with that. ''I'll go to the store quickly and will be back in a few minutes, okay?''  
Before Levi could answer, the other slammed the doors, his footsteps slowly fading behind the flat's doors. The ravenette was quite surprised that a random guy literally let the stranger inside his property and leave him alone. Would the mysterious guy do the same if he knew that Levi was a head of a mafia, who was trying to escape the fate of death? He couldn't think of an answer – his eyes sewed itself, making the man drop down to sleep.

Eren couldn't stop shaking, even when he was in line with products and first aid kit. The line wasn't as big as it would be in German Democratic Republik, but it still felt like years without it moving a single centimetre. As soon as he finally payed, he rushed back to his place. The police sirens and heavy rain kept the gloomy atmosphere stuck in Frankfurt's streets.  
'I hope he's okay.' Eren thought and sighed in relief, when he found the man sleeping on the sofa peacefully, curled up in a small ball. He started treating the wounds, trying to be as careful as possible. Levi was so exhausted – he didn't even flinch or hiss when Eren touched his open wounds multiple times by accident. The guy turned slightly pink, when he wanted to unbutton the filthy shirt of Levi's but soon the pink colour was changed to paper white – a whole chest and stomach were wounded heavily, it felt like Levi even has his rib broken...

The ravenette woke up groaning. For how much time was he sleeping? The police sirens were nowhere to be heard but the rain was still pouring, followed by shameless thunder. It was interrupted by a silent voice. When Levi opened his eyes, he saw Eren sitting nearby with a can of cola in his hand.  
"The leader of a mafia gang, known as Raven, was spotted today.'' The woman on an old radio spoke. ''He was last seen in Rhönstraße two hours ago, injured, wearing a ripped black costume and a dark brown beret. If you have any information that would help us find Raven, please contact the police immediately.''  
Eren continued listening to the news, this time about information from GDR. He sighed and turned around, meeting Levi's staring eyes, which made him flinch at the sight. They watched each other for a while, until Levi broke the silence after clearing his throat.  
"So now you know..." he sighed, slowly turning his eyes away. Then glanced at Eren again, who kept staring with his lips closed. "Oi, say something."  
"I wonder what happened to you, for a well known mafioso." The brunet spoke up.  
"Got betrayed by my own members. So what? You're going to call the police now, right?" Levi moved his gaze away again, his lower lip shaking lightly.  
Eren knew that he should. But something in his conscience said him not to. "No."  
Raven raised his eyebrow, but Eren didn't say anything more about it – he just put the blanket on Levi and stood up.  
"I changed your clothes, sorry, I couldn't find the ones that would fit you completely, but at least the bigger ones will make you feel comfy." The brunet talked as he took out a butter and a honey, soon starting to make a few sandwiches with thick layers of honey.  
Levi laid back down on his back slowly and watched the ceiling. Now he remembered why he felt betrayed. It was because of what happened two days ago. His main mafia members being killed after sending them into the trap that he didn't know about, getting accused by others, ending up facing the mutiny and threats about wanting to kill him and change the main leader.  
Fight.  
Pain.  
Levi couldn't remember what happened more. He just hugged the blanket and watched Eren as he finished making sandwiches and, being pissed about some news said on the radio, he tried changing the channel. It was a strident noise until it stopped, and the brunet found the station, which streamed Queen's live concert in Rio de Janeiro, a song "Love of my life" starting up. For some reason both guys seemed to get relaxed by hearing it.  
"You should eat." Eren offered a sandwich for Levi while listening to the concert.  
"Why are you not calling the police instead of helping mafia?" the injured man whispered, taking a sandwich and biting it, tasting honey which was already dripping down.  
"I know what it's like to be left alone and lost." Eren shrugged, having a sadder look on his face. His mother died by trying to cross the wall between East and West Germany, the same year as this song was released and his mother would sing it. From Yager's family, only Eren survived and that song kicked so many long-lost feelings inside, his mother humming the song and telling, that he'll never be left alone, never be abandoned by love.  
"One does not simply just help a mafia leader." Levi protested again. He started to feel as if Eren was just playing around, trying to make Levi think that he won't tell the government about the founded criminal and then suddenly kick Levi with a new wave of betrayal.  
"No matter how scary you're trying to sound like, I still don't think that you're actually a bad person, Raven."

The next day Levi woke up early due to his injuries. Even though his head was pulsing from pain, he forced himself to open heavy eyelids. The sunlight was getting inside trough the big windows, finally giving some light for the room. It was so... artistic. That's probably the right word. Even when a wall was cracked in some parts, it was covered with cute drawings. In general, the whole place was full of canvases, which had unfinished paintings on it with either portraits or sights of nature. Levi didn't have to guess – it was obvious that it was a place of an artist. When he looked around, he found a cup of tea and a bowl with boiled eggs and bread slices. As he sat down to get rid of hunger, he noticed Eren, sitting in the other side of a room, his legs being held near his chest as he was painting. He was wearing grey sweaters, vintage yellow shirt and colorful socks, his long hair put in a bun.  
Another thing that Levi learnt was that Eren loved music, especially Abba, Queen, Elvis Presley. The radio station with streamed music was always on and when Levi was in the middle of eating, Eren started to sing along "I have a dream" by Abba, when it burst trough the radio device. For some reason these traits made Levi just stare at the guy, admiring him, forgetting about his as the killer's side.

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile

"Still not planning to sue me, eh?" Levi asked.  
Eren didn't answer and continued singing, glancing at Levi and painting. How was Eren so calm around him? Little does the mafia know that the artist was painting him as a guy with eyes blindfolded, hands all soaked in blood and pressed near his chest. Behind him there were two wings, one of them white, another one blue. The artist didn't know how he ended up doing art like this. An inner thought told him that he had to help the injured man and the wings that he painted without thinking, weren't just a coincidence. As if... he knew the guy from somewhere.  
"Will you at least give me your name?" Levi asked a bit louder, taking the cup of tea in his weird way.  
For some reason it caught the brunet's attention but he didn't laugh about it.  
"Eren. And what about you, Raven?" he asked and waited for an answer before he could continue singing along.  
The mafia bit his lower lip, took a sip of a warm liquid and looked at Eren again.  
"Levi."

I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream


End file.
